


Fully booked

by MossyFlossy



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy
Summary: One shots from ship week, individual tags and ratings in the description of each chapter
Relationships: Ao Shun/Li Ming, Irene/Kai (The Invisible Library), Lord Silver/Peregrine Vale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Holiday  
> Tags: fluff, light angst, hurt/comfort, implied sex  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Irene x Kai

Holidays whilst working for the Library practically never happened. Unless you were injured or someone that you were close to had died in tragic circumstances, you were expected to work. Sure Irene would compare some of her assignments to being like holidays (procuring a book through legal methods on the south coast of France was simply much nicer than thieving one from a mad scientist in Svalbard,) it was incredibly rare that she would be able to sit down and relax without the knowledge that some task was waiting for her.

  
And that was true for her current assignment, she knew that she was here purely for talks on the treaty, but staying at a very expensive hotel with very little to do outside of the few talks she’d sat in on for the morning, and a panel that she had the next day, to take questions, then she was free to do as she please.

  
The idea was to try to inform people of the minutiae of the treaty, but most of the people attending were more interesting in making their own much smaller arrangements. She didn’t mind that too much, it meant more paperwork for her, Kai and Sterrington, but as long as they were being civil, they were all quite happy to let the people who had cards in the game to play, whilst they watched and waited to intervene if necessary.

  
So far, it hadn't been necessary, so Irene found herself with a free evening, leaning on the edge of the balcony and watching the sun go down between thin wisps of pale white clouds. The sky was painted with brushes of peach and pink, and when Kai looked over from his balcony (one floor up and to the left) he could have sworn that she was aglow with the light.

  
“Opposed to a visit, madame ambassador?” He softly called, and Irene startled and looked for his voice before finding him. “I fancy a walk in the gardens if you care to accompany me.”  
“How long have you been watching me?” She asked, smiling but crossing her arms across her chest. Kai’s pale skin was turned pink in the sunlight, making him look like he had a healthy flush to him, and his hair shone like the wings of a raven as it soared through a summer sky, a black and blue lustre that she wanted to run her fingers through.

“Long enough to know that I’d rather watch you than the sunset.” He replied. “So, that walk?”

“I’ll meet you in the reception in five minutes.” She said. She already had a thin shawl draped around her shoulders but was barefoot.

She beat him down there and she waited by the reception desk. He made her startle again, she’d been watching the lift but he had taken the stairs. “Something is on your mind.” He said as he offered her his elbow. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing.” She shrugged before hooking her arm around his. “It’s so nice and… peaceful. I cannot believe it really.”

“Different to Paris.” Kai acknowledged. “It is quiet. I… kind of like it.”

“I think I would get bored if every day was like this, but it is nice.” There was a side door through into a restaurant, and then patio doors out into the hotel gardens. “I would get so much reading down at the very least.”

“I never thought I would hear you complain about too much reading.”

“No, not that. I don’t know. I think I am too used to things going wrong.” Kai sneezed as they passed a large lavender bush. Irene broke a twig of it off and tucked it into her pocket, knowing that it would make her wardrobe smell of the flowers. “I keep waiting for something to happen. I am tense and anxious because I am so used to things going wrong.”

“I know the feeling,” Kai said. There was a small fish pond and they stopped by it. Kai looked around before tugging her toward the shade underneath a large tree, where they’d only be found if someone was purposefully searching. “I want to relax, but the longer it stays quiet, the harder it gets.”

“Why do we miss people trying to murder us?” Irene sighed before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rising to her tiptoes in order to kiss his cheek. “Will anyone miss you soon?”

“No, I have the evening to myself.”

“Excellent.” She smiled. “I have you all evening then.”

“You can have me all night too.” He said with an almost cheeky smirk and a knowing look in his eyes. He tightly wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her to his chest. “One day, we are both going to wake up and we won’t be waiting for the other shoe to drop. We’ll have days where nothing happens and we aren't scared for when something does.”

“I want that.” She rested her forehead on his shoulder. “I want to be able to… I don’t want to always feel this massive weight on my shoulders that makes me ache to keep going when things are hard. I want to sleep and not have these nightmares. And I want you to make me jump, not because I am expecting assassins, but because you decided to surprise me.”  
Kai pressed his lips to the top of her head. “One day, ‘Rene. I promise you all of that one day. And until then, I promise that I’ll be with you when it is assassins, to hold you when you have nightmares, and I am not half bad at massages, I am sure I can deal with the aches.”

Irene snorted, the sound muffled by his shirt. “That sounds like a proposal.”

“Would it be strange if it was?” She took a step back and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I know that we’d have to keep it a secret and that… if anyone found out we could both be in a lot of trouble, and I am not human but… we could come up with something.”

Irene’s lips were soft against his. One of her hands slid up the back of his neck and found a place in his hair as she pressed herself even closer. He could taste the cherry flavoured salve on her lips and smell the lavender in her pocket as he held her as tightly as she held him. He cupped her face, long fingers stroking over her cheeks and then down the lines of her jaw.

He pulled back a mere inch. “So, what do you say?”

“I don’t need it.” She said, shaking her head. “I need you and your promise, and not any bit of paper or shiny rings.” He smiled. “But if you want that, then yes.” He pulled her in for another kiss, pushing her back against the tree that hid the outpouring of emotions. His hands settled on her hips, keeping her pinned as he parted his lips against hers.

“I don’t need that either.” He said, voice a little rough. “I need you. That is all I need. A promise between just us.” He put two fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head back. “Your word and mine, the promise that we will get peace one day.”

“I promise,” Irene said. She felt a little breathless, heart thudding heavy in her chest. She could feel Kai’s too, beating almost in sync, so close together. She untangled her hand from his hair, and set it against his chest, feeling it underneath her fingertips, feeling the way that it was racing because of her. Racing for her. “I swear.”

“And I promise too.” He said, he ran his thumb below her lip, kiss swollen and parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath, drowning in his embrace but craving that sweet fate of his lips on hers again and a night in his arms. “If we ever don’t have to hide, we can maybe change our arrangement. But for now, this, and you, are absolutely perfect, and far more than I could ever ask for.”  
When he kissed her it was hot and rough and just a little bit desperate as neither of them held back any emotion. Irene had never been any good with words, at least not when it came to those purveying to a softer side of her.

But she was good with actions.

And Kai didn’t need any words but her promise when he could feel the outpouring of love that she put into her actions. In the way that she grasped a fistful of his shirt above his heart, in the small, soft purring noise when he parted his lips against hers. In the whimpering noise that she made that night as he kissed his way down her body until they were both sweaty and exhausted and curled up against each other, clinging like the other person was the only solid thing in the world, and like something would rip them away if they weren't careful.

Irene fell asleep with her head on Kai’s chest as her pillow, hair fanned out like a halo, his fingers running up and down her back and with a promise to fight the nightmares away.

‘Yours, always.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two: anniversary  
> Tags: fluff, implied sex  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Irene x Kai

The speech droned on and on, Irene knew that they would, everyone who was anyone would want to make one. She’d been asked if she would have a few words to say and she immediately shot down that line of thought, there was no way that she was getting up and speaking to a several dozen dragons, Fae and Librarians. That wouldn't happen except perhaps in her nightmares.

“Well, thank god that is over.” She sighed as soon as idle chatter began to fill the room again. 

“I thought that you would have started to like these things a bit more,” Vale remarked as they began to circle the room again, Irene searching through the throngs to try and find Kai again, who had made a speech and was likely somewhere nearby his father. “Plenty of practice over the last year.”

Irene shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye before accepting a glass of wine off a waiters tray. “I have been far more worried about the security of this whole thing than the speeches and partying. Kai has taken to it like…” 

“A fish in water?” 

“I was trying to think of a better metaphor, but yes. Exactly like that.” She said. She had been very worried about security when it had been suggested that they host a party for the one year anniversary of the Paris treaty. His majesty Ao Guang had volunteered a location, a quite modern mansion on a solitary island just off the coast of Japan. Kai had jumped at that suggestion and started making arrangements as soon as Sterrington voiced her approval. 

Leaving Irene to worry about the things such as assassins, poisoners and outright assaults. She had barely relaxed all evening. 

The stilettos were not helping. Sure she could probably keep pace with Kai in them, but her toes were hurting and it was a distraction.

Kai was with his father, stood a little way off as Ao Guang and the Cardinal were engaged in a discussion about some minute detail, something about the architecture of the home. Nice and bland, much to Irene’s relief. 

She dipped into a curtsey and Vale bowed. Ao Guang signalled for them to rise with an idle wave of his hand. “You have managed to put together quite the celebration, madame Winters.” He said Irene ducked her head. 

“That was mainly your son, your majesty, I have no mind for such things.” Ao Guang looked to Kai, who shrugged.

“Madame Winters did have some input toward the party planning, but she mainly focused on making sure that this event was secure, efforts that I believe to be necessary as it has given everyone chance to enjoy themselves.” He paused. “She helped pick out some of the wine.” Irene looked down at her glass. 

“I will admit that I do have good taste in that.” She said, looking to Kai. “There is nothing wrong with sweet wines.” 

“No, I didn’t say that there was. I just wouldn't pick it.” He toasted to her with his glass. “I am grateful that you changed my mind. It is rather good.” The conversation drifted off after that, Kai waited a few minutes more before slowly and quietly making his exit. They slowly circled the room until nearby a balcony where the smell of the sea swept into the room and Kai smiled, deeply inhaling it. 

“May I steal Irene?” Kai asked Vale. Vale shrugged. 

“I think I will retire for the night,” Vale said, glancing over to where Silver was quite clearly attempting to seduce two dragons, and his shoulders slumped. “I may break into Silver’s rooms, just because.” Irene touched his elbow. 

“Thank you for your company this evening.” She looked over to Silver too. “Maybe he’ll have something that interests you in there, and if he doesn’t, maybe you can have some fun messing with him.” 

“Maybe.” 

They both took the time to kick their shoes off and leave them by one of the side doors into the house before making their way across the sand. They waited until far enough away from the house before Kai reached over and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer toward the ebb and flow of rising tides. 

“I haven't been back here in years,” Kai said. “We used to come here for a few weeks every year when I was a child.” He looked back up at the house, and then to her. “Did you always live in the Library as a child?” 

“My parents had a few long term assignments,” Irene said, the foam from the sea was cold on her toes, almost a relief after high heels and hours walking around. “I think my favourite was in Prague. It’s a beautiful city. We had a tiny little flat. Nothing like this. I can’t even begin to imagine what it would have been like to grow up somewhere like this.” 

“I want to say that it was good.” He shrugged. “And it was. Just lonely sometimes.” 

“I could see why.” He walked out into the water until it was a few inches up his legs. “A midnight swim?”

“Why not? I can show you somewhere that no one else has ever seen. Where I used to go.” He held a hand out to her. “Don’t worry. I won't let you sink.” 

“Swimming, in this dress?” Well, it couldn’t be any worse than that dip in the Neva, she thought as she took his hand.

“I thought you’d say no to skinny dipping. Or accuse me of being tipsy.” 

“Both.” She said. The sea was surprisingly warm once she got used to the temperature, as the water kept climbing up her legs until it was waist-deep. “Is it a long swim?” She nervously looked back to the beach.

“Trust me, Irene.” He smiled. “I’ll keep you safe.” She took a deep breath and nodded. It wasn't that Irene was scared of deep water, but she knew well enough that her own ‘swimming’ abilities were not up to scratch for it, especially if there was a current. Kai must have sensed her nerves because he stopped and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

He rested his forehead against hers. “I can’t believe that we have made it over a year now.” He said softly and she knew that he wasn't talking about the treaty. She wondered if he had wanted to do something for _their_ anniversary, but Irene had never been a romantic or the sentimental type and hadn't suggested anything. Kai hadn't either and she thought that maybe he had been waiting to see what she had wanted to do, what she would have been comfortable with since she was much more private than he was.

“Me neither.” She breathed. The waves seemed to be slowing around them, only around them. “I…” She didn’t have the words for how she felt, Irene and emotions was not a good combination, at least not when she tried to talk about them. It was easier to shut them away and not open her mouth. 

So, instead, she kissed him. 

Kai’s hands moved to cup her face as she clung to his spray soaked shirt, pressing themselves together. She loved it when Kai made soft sounds, almost like he was purring, before parting his lips against hers and sliding deeper into a kiss that was a rush of passion and adoration and everything between them that went unspoken and likely always would.

A wave hit Kai’s back and they went down, but Kai never let go of her, keeping his lips against hers as they were swept away by a hidden current that was only half natural. 

Blind, unable to open her eyes under the water, but luckily still able to find air thanks to Kai, Irene rid him of his suit jacket and it was quickly swept away from them. He was fumbling with the fiddly buttons down the back of her dress when they broke the surface. Irene tilted her head back to gasp for air, more on instinct than a necessity, and Kai took the opportunity to press his lips to the side of her throat, nipping at her soft skin with sharp teeth and making her gasp for another reason. 

She felt rock against her back and opened her eyes. It was dark, almost pitch black, she could see Kai, almost luminescent in the dark, watching her with lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips. He was flushed. 

“What do you think?” He asked and Irene looked around. “I don’t think anyone else ever comes down here, I don’t know if they know it exists.” It was a small cave, the seawater had created a pool in the centre of it but there was a rocky ledge maybe two metres wide and Kai helped her out onto it. 

He started looking around for something whilst she tried to get up in a sodden and unwieldy mess of silk. “Care to let me a hand?” She asked, thinking that he’d just use that nifty trick of forcing the water from the fabric, but he kept his back to her.

“Ah-ha! Here we go, they are still here.” He said, turning back to her with a small box. “Oh right, your dress, give me two minutes.” The box contained candles and he set some of them out before lighting them, the cave was small so it only took a few of them to be able to fill the place with the flickering glow. “That’s better.” 

Irene held her hand out and he helped her to her feet. “This is probably the most private place on the entire island. And it is all for us.” He smiled. “Just for you.” He kissed her again. One of his hands was on her hip and the other returned to the buttons of her dress. It became a rush of kisses and gasps and wet clothes being dropped to the floor as she discarded his tie and then shirt and he finally worked her dress undone. 

“Kai.” His name was a breathless gasp as he carefully lowered her to the floor. She twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss, bruising hard, rushed and messy. They knew that no one would find them here so they had all of the time in the world but that didn’t slow them down. 

“Kai.” She spoke almost against his lips. “I…” 

“You don’t have to say it.” He said. “I know.” He ran his hand up her thigh, hooking her leg around his hip as he leant closer and kissed her much softly this time. “I know.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: garden  
> Tags: Fluff  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Li Ming x Ao Shun

“Here?” Ao Shun asked. 

“Why not.” Li Ming replied, looking up to the night sky. “I think it’s starting soon.” Ao Shun smiled, watching Li Ming, face painted with the silver light of the moon, practically aglow with the light. They quickly lay out the picnic blanket and put the basket down. Li Ming lay his head on Ao Shun’s chest and shut his eyes. “Perfect.” 

“You won’t be able to watch the shower if you fall asleep now.” Ao Shun pointed out, though he did begin to comb his fingers through Li Ming’s hair, even though he knew that it would make him fall asleep faster. “You have to stay away. We have food and wine.” Li Ming snorted and opened his eyes again. 

“Just because you have strawberries.” Li Ming said, sitting up and opening the picnic basket. Ao Shun put a hand out to stop him. 

“Humour me.” He said softly. Li Ming frowned but nodded. Ao Shun pulled him down so that Li Ming’s head rested on his chest again and he fumbled with the basket before finding the box of chocolate-coated strawberries. He held one to Li Ming’s lips. “That wasn't too hard now, was it?” He asked as Li Ming snatched the fruit with his teeth. 

“Mm.” Li Ming said through a mouthful of fruit and chocolate. “A touch unnecessary though. I will be entirely unable to drink the wine like this though.” Ao Shun chuckled. 

“I suppose that I will have to allow you to sit up then.” He said. “As long as you don’t go too far.” 

There was a corkscrew in the bottle and with a popping noise, Li Ming got it open. Ao Shun held out the wine glasses and once they were filled and the bottle was in a position that probably wouldn’t spill wine everywhere, Li Ming moved to sit with his back against Ao Shun’s chest. Ao Shun wrapped his arms around Li Ming and kissed his temple. 

“This is absolutely perfect.” Li Ming said, tilting his head up to look at the starts, Ao Shun’s one regret was that he couldn’t see the way that Li Ming’s face lit up, though he could hear it in his voice when the first meteor shot overhead. 

“Which one is this again?” Ao Shun asked. He did try to remember because he knew of Li Ming's love for the various meteor showers and his habit for stargazing on restless nights, but the names had never seemed to stick. 

“The Lyrids.” Li Ming replied. He took Ao Shun’s hand and carefully indicated to one of the stars. “That’s Vega.” Then he outlined several more. “The Lyra constellation. Hence the name.” Ao Shun smiled and pressed his lips to his forehead again. 

“Tell me more.” He said softly. He loved the sound of joy in Li Ming’s voice, how the stress seemed to melt away the longer he talked and the longer that they stayed in that position. Li Ming was almost animated as he talked about the stars in the constellation, pausing when a meteor streaked by, eyes following it until it dissipated. 

Every now and then Ao Shun interrupted him with a strawberry dangled in front of his lips. 

The wine and strawberries were entirely gone and it was nearing dawn by the time they finally moved again. Both of them were a little bit stiff but neither complained as they got to their feet and packed away blanket and glasses. 

“Thank you for doing this.” Li Ming said. Ao Shun tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind his ear. 

“Anything for you, Mon etoile.” He said. Li Ming’s lips tasted like chocolate and strawberries, a surprise to neither of them as Li Ming dropped the picnic basket in order to embrace his lover. “Anything that you could ever ask of me, and I will give it to you. I would give you the stars if I could.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Library  
> Tags: Fluff, smut, light BDSM, Begging, spanking, orgasm control, brat, dom  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Kai x Irene

Irene’s Library rooms were small and cramped and packed full of books, clothes, several dozen pairs of shoes and a lot of odd socks. Her bed was pushed into a corner to give her more space for overcrowded bookcases and an overflowing wardrobe that spilt contents over the floor every time she tried to dig through it to find a specific outfit. 

She had piled the bed high with blankets, it could get cold and what was there to do that was better than curling up in a mound of blankets and reading?

Curling up in a mound of blankets, in Kai’s arms and reading.

They had only meant to take a detour through her room to find something, Kai had permission to come through the Library with Irene or they would have a challenge finding each other in the world that they had travelled to, and now back from.

She’d been in her pokey bathroom trying to wash ink off her hands, come out and found Kai poking his head out of the blanket mess and claiming it to be his fort. She’d laughed, flicked water in his face, and crawled in to join him. He’d found a book somewhere in the mess, and had created a small gap to allow light into in order to read, but he put the ribbon marker in between the pages when she crawled in and wrapped his arms around her middle.

He buried his face in her hair. “Sometimes I wishI never left.” He quietly whispered. “I wish that I had stayed in the Library. Become a Librarian.” Irene tightened her arms around him. “I know that things would have been very different between us if I had done, and I wouldn't change it. But sometimes, I wish I knew what it would have been like if I had stayed.”

“You’d have likely been sworn in as a Librarian by now,” Irene said, almost equally quiet. “I probably would have dragged my feet about it. But you would likely be off, going to a dozen different words, occasionally getting the chance to see the emails that I would send.”

“You’d have stayed in touch?”

“Kai, I had qualms with you being my student, I have no issue with you being a dragon. That was what was holding me back. You were my student, and I knew that you would have to leave.” She stretched her neck to kiss his cheek. “I am glad that you left the Library because now I know that I don’t have to lose you.” Kai smiled. “I know that your father could order you home and if that ever happens, I hope that you come to visit, but for now, I know that you are here to stay.”

“I’d take you with me and try to watch him argue against it,” Kai said, running his hand up and down her back. It tickled slightly.

Irene hummed and shut her eyes. “I would like to watch you try. I don’t think it would work.” She stretched and yawned. “I could fall asleep like this. It’s so cosy.”

“We should get back before we do fall asleep.” He replied, but he didn’t move, lulled by the warmth of the mountain of blankets and the heat of Irene against him. He shifted slightly to curl his body around hers. “Or maybe just have a small nap. Just for a little while.” His words were getting slower and slower, slurring together. Not that Irene noticed. She was already snoring.

Irene woke up to a hushed voice and something being knocked over. It had ended up being one of those naps where you wake up entirely unsure of where you are, let alone when you are. Her mouth was dry and there was a mess of hair over her eyes. Kai was shifting too, as he woke up. She put a hand on his shoulder, and a finger to her lips, before poking her head out of the blankets.

“Mother?” She croaked. “What… how did you get in?”

“Your door wasn’t shut properly.” Raziel shrugged, looking around the bedroom. “You do have a bed underneath that mess, don’t you?” She could feel Kai clinging to her, face pressed against her waist and shaking with silent laughter. She kicked him in the shins and he pinched her thigh in retaliation.

“Uh… yes,” Irene said slowly. “Can I… help you with something.”

“No, I opened a random entryway and ended up down the corridor. I thought I would see if you were in to see how you were doing.” Irene softly groaned and lay her head down again. “Well, is that the way to great your mother?”

“Mother, I would love to get up and give you a hug, but I will fall over.” And reveal the man in her bed, which would either be highly entertaining or would get her into a lot of trouble. Or both. “Can… Can I swing by your rooms before I leave? I am exhausted.” Kai’s hand slid across her stomach and she fought back the need to twitch.

“Are you feeling alright? You do look a bit feverish, Ray.” Raziel said, laying the back of her hand on Irene’s forehead. “It must be very warm underneath all of those blankets, surely you don’t need all of them.”

“It is very comfortable,” Irene replied, tightening the one on her shoulders around her. She nearly kicked Kai again, his fingers trailed down her stomach, and down the front of her trousers, toying with the button and zip before he started tracing patterns on her inner thighs. She pressed her legs together, trapping his fingers between her thighs, that just made him start laughing again.

“Well, I won’t be around for long, a few hours whilst I wait for your father, he should be back soon too. We were on separate assignments but they should have taken both of us a few days each.” Kai his hands wriggled his hand free from her thighs and his fingers drifted to her chest, cupping her breasts and lightly squeezing. Irene nearly groaned as he released her, and quickly slid his hand up underneath her top.

“O-okay.” Irene stuttered as Kai pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger over through the thin fabric of her bra, before doing the same to her other breast. Raziel frowned at her. “It has been a very long week. I was just getting some rest before I have to dive back into work.” Raziel looked for a patch of the bed that was empty to sit on but came up empty and instead leant a little closer.

At which point Kai had decided to try to undo the button of her trousers. She could have stopped him if she’d wanted to. But there was a slight thrill to it, that she had to admit, was a bit of a turn on. They could very easily get caught. They could very easily get into a lot of trouble. He was teasing her, and her mother was right in front of her.

“You shouldn’t work yourself so hard. You need to relax sometimes.” Irene was thinking of an excellent form of stress relief to take part in as soon as her mother had left the room. Kai shifted in the bed, moving carefully and slowly as to not give away his activities as he pressed kisses to her back and the side of her ribcage, nipping at her skin and leaving small red marks in his wake.

Long and hot fingers traced the waistband of her underwear, silently asking consent, giving Irene the chance to stop him. After ten seconds or so, he slid his fingers lower.

“I know.” Her voice was a little breathy, Irene shifted the blankets to muffle any noise that she may accidentally make as she felt Kai’s fingers trace slow circles on her clit. She jerked her hips slightly, eager for a little more contact between her and his fingers. “I know I do. And I do try. It just tends to pile up.”

“Then take some time off, god knows that you deserve it.” Raziel touched her cheek. “Come by once you have had a bit more rest. We’ll wait.”

“Thank you,” Irene said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I will make sure your door is properly shut this time,” Kai smirked against her back as he slid a finger into her. “And do try to tidy up, it looks like you dropped a bomb on your wardrobe.”

“Yes, mother,” Irene said, she smiled at her mother before she left.

Kai emerged from the blankets as soon as they heard the main door shut. “You are so wet already.” He groaned. Irene tilted her head back. “Do you like that? Knowing that we could get caught?” Irene whimpered, clutching at the covers. “I didn’t expect that of you.”

“You…” The words died in her throat as Kai’s lips found the side of her neck and started alternating between kissing and sucking until there was a cherry red mark. Irene bit down on the blankets, knowing too well how thin the walls of the Library was.

“What was that?” The hand in her underwear stilled and she groaned in frustration, rolling her hips to try and get some of the stimulation back. “Ah, ah. No. None of that.” He pulled this hand away and she whined. “What were you trying to say?” He sat back and smirked. Irene slowly pushed herself up onto her knees.

Kai thought that she looked an absolute vision like that. Her shirt and trousers were rucked up and partially undone. Her hair was falling over her eyes in tangled curls and her lips were parted as she breathed deeply. He tilted his head, smiling at the red mark on her throat and the ones visible down her side where her shirt had got caught up and hadn't been smoothed down again.

“You are a bloody menace.” She finally said, chest heaving a little bit. “A bloody menace and an absolute tease. What were you going to do if she hadn't left for a longer time?”

“See how much I could make you shudder and bite back those divine little noises that you make.” He shrugged. “What would you have done?”

“I could have stopped you.”

“I am well aware.” He said with a nod. “I wouldn't have done that if I didn’t think that you could stop me if you wanted me to stop.”

Irene looked at him. She slowly looked him up and down. “So why did you stop?” She demanded. “I was enjoying that.” He shrugged.

“As you said, I am an absolute tease. What are you going to do about it?” Irene opened her mouth to respond and then shut it again. Then she straddled Kai. He arched a brow as she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the mess on her floor, wound her fingers into his hair and kissed him hard enough that it hurt both of them.

Kai dug his teeth into her lip as she started on his shirt buttons. She could feel how hard he already was and there was a rush to rid each other of their clothes. Kai’s tie, shirt and belt ended up on a heap at the bottom of the bed and Irene’s bra hit the wall.

She sharply pulled at his hair as Kai trailed kissed down her throat. He ran his tongue along her collar bone before pausing to groan as she rolled her hips. “Be patient.” He growled against her skin.

“No.” She said before doing it again. “You shouldn’t have been such a tease.”

“You want it rough?” He asked, he tightened his grip on her hips, digging his nails in. “Is that what you want? Me to take you roughly until you are begging me to slow down?”

“Yes.” Irene gasped. “Please.”

“Tell me.” He said. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. Beg for it.”

“Make me.” She shot back. “I do not beg.” He pulled her into another rough his, sweeping his tongue over hers, dominating it. He hands moved to her chest, teasing stiff nipples until she was whimpering into the kiss.

“Beg me.” He growled.

“No.” She bit his lip hard enough to get him to groan, half in pain, half in pleasure, it was hard to tell which one it mainly was, or if one played into the other until you couldn’t detangle the two sensations. Probably the latter. “You can’t make me.” The sudden open-handed blow to her backside caught her by surprise somewhat and she cursed.

“How about now?” Kai replied. “Or do I have to do that again in order to get you to behave?” She stayed silent, so he did it again, that one got a gasp out of her. “You are being an absolute brat, Irene. Did no one teach you any manners as a child? Is that what this is?” The third blow earned him another gasp. “Do you need me to teach you them instead?”

“No.” She bit out.

“I think that is a lie,” Kai said. “I think that you are being a brat and you need to learn how to behave properly. What do you have to say to disagree with this?”

“That I have a leather paddle underneath my bed, in case your hand starts to hurt.” He blinked and looked at the messy floor of her room, and then back to her. Irene cocked a brow.

“We are bringing that home with us, but for now…” He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled them over with ease, a casual display of his strength that did not go unappreciated as he pinned her down. “Do not even think about it.” He said sharply, pointing at her. “Move again and I am going to have to punish you further.”

“Oh no.” She dryly replied. Kai rolled his eyes before getting off the bed and pulling off too-tight trousers and underwear. Irene raked an appreciative glance over him, before he was on the bed, pushing away what was now far too many blankets and working her trousers down her legs. At first, she was tempted to resist and make him work for it, but there was tightness in the pit of her stomach that made her desperate for more, and she lifted her hips a little to help him pull her trousers and underwear off in one movement. They were dropped and forgotten as he settled in between her thighs.

“If you are a good girl I will give you exactly what you want,” Kai said, slowly dragging his fingers up her inner thigh and through the slick at the apex of her thighs. He bit back stronger language. “You are so wet right now. Who would have thought that you liked to be spanked and bossed about? Is that your dirty little secret?”

“I think you are.” She replied. “I don’t like being teased. And I do not beg.”

“Oh, you are going to.” He said. “Or you don’t get to cum. You have to ask me nicely for that.”

“Do you want to cum?” He asked, his hand had been on her hip, but he moved it to toy with her clit. “Are you close?”

Irene parted her lips to respond to him with some witty comeback, or at least, she thought that it was witty, but Kai kissed her at the same time he rolled his hips and pressed the first inch of his cock into her. Irene gasped into the kiss, arching her back as he slowly pushed further into her until his hips touched hers. 

She wrapped her thighs around his hips, grinding back against him as he thrust into her, urging him to go harder and faster. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as he panted for air. Irene dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders, carving pink and red lines down the pale marble as the slipped on sweat before finding purchase and digging crescent moons into his spine again.

“Yes.” Irene gasped.

“Then what do you say?” He slowed down and looked her in the eye as he dropped his voice to a low growl. “What do you say if you want to cum?” She shook her head, too out of breath. “Irene, if you don’t say it, you are going to be waiting for a very long time before I will give you another opportunity. And you don’t want that, do you?” He began to slowly rub her clit.

“You… are evil.” Irene gasped. “Yes, please, Kai.” He smirked and moved his hips a little faster.

“I think that you can do better than that.” He replied. “Come on. Really beg for it, sweetheart.”

“Please.” She whimpered. “Kai, I’m so close. Please.”

“Just a little bit more.” He said.

“Fuck.” She gasped. “Please, Kai. Please let me cum.”

“Will you behave if I do?”

“Yes!” She fisted the blankets, needed something to grasp, and not wanting to scratch up his back too badly. “Yes, I’ll behave. Just let me cum. Please.”

“Good girl.” He crooned. “Yes, you may cum.” He returned to thrusting into her hard and fast. Irene arched her back and bit her lip, holding back cries of pleasure as he brushed up against that spot that never failed to push her closer to climax, and keep going until Kai felt her clench around him in waves that made his movements stall.

He leant down and kissed her as he thrust into her one last time, cumming hard. They clutched at each other, gasping for desperate breaths as they came down from their highs. Kai slowly pulled out and lay at her side, dragging a few blankets up over them.

Irene lay, looking up at the ceiling, a small smile on her lips. “We are doing that again.”

“Only if you’re a good girl.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five: Palace
> 
> Tags: Angst, hurt/comfort, body dysmorphia, PTSD
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Kai x Irene

Irene slowly trailed a finger down the small scar on the back of her hand, before another, and another. They crossed over and blurred together until her skin was splotched peach and silver, broken up by the scars that she’d ‘earned’.

And it wasn't just the ones on her hands either. The gouge into her arm from Nemo’s island. She touched that one too, it was all rough and jagged at the edges from where that glass had cut her, and then from it being torn even further when Indigo has dropped them all into the shark tank.

There was bullet scar on her chest, the exit wound in her back.

A burn from Alberich’s Library.

The traceries of frostbite around fingernails that she was very lucky to not lose.

She hated them all.

They were awful to look at.

They were a constant reminder of her mistakes. Of all the things that she had done wrong. She had deserved each and everyone of those injuries, a punishment for her own stupidity and shortcomings.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t wish that she could just… rip her skin off. Be done with all of them. She wanted to forget. She didn't want to remember laying in the snow, thinking that she would die. She didn’t want memories of a bullet hitting her chest, or of peeling skin and flickering flames.

Her body was scarred through and through.

And she feared that her mind was too.

She wasn't sleeping well, she hadn't been for months.

It hadn't been too bad to start with, but since getting a new student, she had been unable to share a room with Kai, and the nightmares seemed to creep back in without him there to keep her safe. Or at least, make her feel safe.

She was aware that safety was very much an illusion, but it was an illusion that she wanted to believe in. And it wasn't like Kai wouldn't try to keep her safe, she knew that he’d try his hardest, just like he had always done. But they had powerful enemies, and he was only one dragon.

Irene reached out and touched the mirror, hoping that the cool glass would help soothe her somewhat, but it didn’t. So instead, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, and shut her eyes, trying to take as deep of a breath as she could manage with lungs that suddenly ached, reminding her of inhaled smoke and the tang of her own blood.

She pressed her hand to her lips as she coughed, and kept coughing up she had to grab a hold of something to keep herself upright.

This had been a terrible idea.

They’d all decided that they would meet several of the signatories of the treaty, so that they could try and learn a little more about why each of them had signed, and what they wished to gain.

It was one of the last ones of these visits, and they were in one of the many homes of Ao Shun. A gorgeous palace somewhere in the middle of nowhere, France. In the same world that she had first met him in, in fact, the opposite of apied-à-terreshe guessed from the brief tour of the frankly massive place.

She had taken along a few of the more appropriate dresses that she’d collected, plain but beautiful ball gowns that she rarely had the chance to wear. And looking at them now, she wished that she’d bought something knew. Something that hid more.

Her hands could be hidden with gloves, and the bullet scar was rarely visible unless just in her underwear or less, but the burn was on her shoulder and the dresses all had thin straps suitable for the warm weather.

Kai was the only one who’d seen that one.

She lay her hand on her shoulder, the skin feeling _wrong_ to the touch, and she very slowly and very carefully exhaled.

It wasn't like she had much other options, right now she only wore her dressing gown and whilst it was a very private dinner, less than a dozen in attendance, it was still just her dressing gown. She touched the skirt, before huffing and carrying it into the bathroom, hoping that the steam of her bath would draw out any creases left in the silk.

The bathtub was practically a swimming pool with three steps down into it. Irene was grateful for this, being on the tall side of things, she was rather tired of baths that did not allow her the opportunity to fully submerge in the water. She had her own bag of toiletries, but things had been left out on the side for her and upon seeing what they were, added a generous handful of Epsom salts to the water, hoping that the smell would soothe her nerves somewhat.

Kai laughed when he came into Irene’s bathroom to see her sat on the steps to the bath, kicking her feet in the water. He stopped when she looked up though. “What’s wrong?” He dropped to his knees, ignoring the cracking pain of them hitting marble (black and seamed with silver,) and grasped her shoulder. “Irene, what’s happened?”

She waved her hand toward her dress, and hiccuped. “I can’t do it.” She whispered. “There’s just so many of them.”

“So many what?” Kai asked, frowning.

“Scars.” She said, staring at her hand. “I… it’s so bad.”

“They are just little scars, Irene.” Kai said, trying to insist that they were fine. Irene just shook her head and swallowed down a sob. “What is it? Tell me.”

“How…” Her lower lip wobbled. “Can you look at me and not see it?” Kai exhaled and cupped her face, feeling sticky tears on her cheeks. “I can’t not see it.”

“See what? Irene, I don’t understand, what am I meant to be seeing?” Kai said. He was getting more frantic, searching for something that was wrong, there weren't new injuries, he’d have heard an attack anyway. As far as he could see, there was nothing physically wrong with her. “The scars?” He said slowly. “That’s what’s wrong?”

“I am… in bits.” She said. “I don’t know how you can look at me and not hate me.” His fingers pressed into her cheeks and he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

“Irene. You are always going to be beautiful to me, scars or no scars. I do not care about them, and I can promise you that anyone who is worth it, won’t care either.” He leant his forehead against hers. “I would never hate you. Why would you think that?”

“I am in bits.” She repeated. “I deserved all of them. I was stupid, and I got hurt and I deserved all of it.” Kai nearly scoffed.

“You are being stupid right now.” He said before thinking that was probably not the correct thing to say. “Irene, yes you make mistakes. We all do. It happens. But that doesn’t mean that you deserved to be hurt the way that you have been.” He ignored the fact that he was dressed, he planned on getting changed anyway, and sat side by side with her, lukewarm bathwater seeping into his clothes. “How long have you been sat here? The water’s cold.”

“I don’t know.” She mumbled.

“Let’s get you dry and warm, and then we are going to have a talk about all of this then.” He said firmly, getting up again and hauling her to her feet, not giving her the chance to argue no. He wrapped a towel around her, and then another one for good measure and pushed her back to the bedroom.

Irene crawled underneath the covers before he could stop her. “I suppose that works.” He muttered.

He’d been creeping down the corridor to sleep with her most nights that they had been away and he had done that the night before, when they had arrived at his uncles palace. He sat cross legged on his side of the bed. “Now,” He began. “I am going to talk, and you can lay there and listen.”

“In the past eighteen months or so, you have repeatedly put your life on the line for others, for me, and for the Library and even more than that.” He found her hand underneath the duvet and squeezed it. Her fingers were cold. “And in doing so, you have been hurt. You have been repeatedly injured, and this has left you with a lot of physical scars that we took the time to treat and heal.”

He slowly exhaled. “I wish that I could fix the scars that it has left on your mind. You did not deserve to be hurt, no matter your mistakes. You did not deserve any of it. Your scars are a part of you. And I know that you hate them and wish that you didn’t have to see them every day, but that isn't something that can be easily done and the sad reality is that you are going to have them forever.”

“They are hideous.”

“That is just the way that you see them.” Kai replied. “You see them as your punishment. I wish you could see them the way that I do. You are beautiful Irene, even with the scars, you are.” He carefully pulled the covers back and slid underneath them to curl up against her side, still tightly holding her hands. “There is no easy fix for the way that you feel, but I want you to know that you will always be able to talk to me about them if you want to. If you feel like this again.”

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” Her voice was hoarse. “I’m tired.”

“I know you are.” He said, slowly moving to embrace her. “I know, it’s so tiring feeling like this, you need a break. You need that time to heal. Talk to Coppelia, I am sure we can manage without you. And if you need me to make excuses for my uncle, you don’t have to come down to dinner. I’ll make sure that everything is smoothed over.”

“Thank you.” She croaked. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologise for.”

Kai returned to her room late after the dinner had ended, he’d told his uncle that Irene was simply exhausted and in no fit state to be joining them, it wasn't too far from the truth, she’d been exhausted when they had arrived and it wasn't hard to believe that she simply needed rest. She was only human after all.

She’d moved from her bed to sit on the stone window ledge, draped in blankets and staring out onto moon-soaked fields. She still looked tired and rough, but somewhat more relaxed. He did note that she’d turned the mirror to face the wall.

“I’ll talk to Coppelia in the morning.” She said when he locked the door. “About some time away from work. I need to rest.”

“Thank you. Maybe when you are a bit more yourself again, you’ll see what I do. But I think time and rest are exactly what you need right now.” He touched her shoulder. “You don’t have to pretend to be perfect all the time.”

“I am ninety percent flaws.”

“Yes, but they may you, you, which, I suppose, is perfection in it’s own right.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Costume
> 
> Tags: fluff, hurt, end of relationship, oof
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Irene x Kai, Li Ming x Ao shun, Silver x Vale
> 
> [Does it count if I occasionally remember that I put them in masks?]

“What is that noise? A grammar phone?” Vale asked, frowning and tilting his head. “It doesn’t sound quite like one though, your other worldly technologies?”

“The singing? No, that’s just Irene in the shower.” Kai said, quirking his head too and softly smiling when he recognised the song that she sang, likely unaware that they could hear her. “Don’t tell her that you heard it, she gets awfully self conscious and it is very rare that I get to hear it.”

“She has a good voice.”

“I know. When I told her that it was two months before I heard it again, so please, be quiet when she comes out.”

“ _Paper faces on parade.”_

“Do you know the song?” Vale asked.

“It’s from a show, I didn't know that Irene liked that kind of music, but it makes sense. A song from the Phantom of the Opera, it was a book originally.” Kai said. “I suppose that it makes sense for Irene to know it then.”

“Does she often sing?”

“She likes to sing in the shower, if I’m lucky, I get to hear it most mornings. I did ask her about it once or twice but she just shrugged and told her it was a habit that she couldn’t get out of it.” Kai explained. “She blushed and refused to say another word the first time I asked.”

“She is very self deprecating.” Vale commented. “A refusal to admit to anything but her own shortcomings.” Kai shrugged. “A shame, she is a very good singer. I’m surprised really, I thought that I would have heard it before now.”

“Like I said, self conscious.”

“ _Who is who?”_

##

Trust Silver to throw a masquerade for Halloween, Irene’s thoughts were nearly bitter. She was grateful for the mask that hid her from Silver’s attentions, and hid her closeness to Kai. She felt almost comfortable to have his arm loosely draped around her waist, especially when she knew that his uncle was in attendance too, or so Kai had whispered to her.

Vale had disappeared, swept up in the swirling throng when they had entered. Irene and Kai slowly circled the room, half heartedly trying to find him, he could probably find them far easier than they would be able to find him.

Irene bit back a shriek as someone in a mask shaped like a skull jumped out at them, Kai immediately swept her away ready to defend her, before cursing when the man held up his hands and laughed. “Happy Halloween.” He laughed before vanishing to scare others who made the mistake of letting their guards down.

“I think that some fresh air is in order.” Irene huffed. “According to Vale, there is a maze outside. And that does interest me somewhat.”

“A maze? Really?”

“Would it amaze you to know, no don’t look at me like that it wasn't deliberate, that I do know how to have some fun?” She asked. She took his hand and tugged him toward open doors leading out to the large garden.

“But mazes? Really?” Kai asked. “What will I get out of it?” They took in the garden. There were two entrances to the maze on two opposite sides to it. “How about a competition? The first one to the centre wins.”

“Wins what?” Irene asked, she undid the ties to her mask and carefully ran her fingers over the bridge of her nose and under her eyes, not wanting to ruin the smokey make up that Kai had helped her with, he was far better at eyeliner than she was, a fact that she appreciated and she was going to have to try to convince him to wear it more often. He looked good and she was determined to get him into bed before he could wash it off that night.

“I suppose we should come up with that.” He mused. “Winner decides where we go out for dinner at the weekend, loser pays?”

“I suppose that those are reasonable terms.” She said, before putting the mask back on. “Alright, you have a deal. On your mark.”

They disappeared into the maze and Irene started taking turns at random, counting them though, so that she didn't end up going in circles. She picked up her skirts so that she didn't trip on them, and hurried along, passing by couples using shadowy corners to make out. Now that could have been an equally good idea.

She stumbled across a few dead ends, and at one point she had come across the same kissing couple twice before she finally slowed down and started to think about it a bit more carefully. She carefully started examining each corner, checking for any clues in them, eventually, she noticed something.

Every time she found a dead end and doubled back on herself, she’d spot a small arrow on the edge of a junction, which she hadn't noticed coming from the other direction. She grinned, and started hurrying again, slowing to check each junction, before carrying on at the quickened pace until finally, she found the centre.

There was a small fountain at the centre, it was dry and instead there were candles where there should have been water, steadily dripping wax, running down in lines of red and white.

She sat on the edge of the fountain and decided to wait for Kai.

#

Kai was having less luck than she was. He kept getting turned about and accidentally doubling back on himself. Silently cursing when he kept coming across the same thing and same people over and over again. He tried to walk slowly and carefully listen for anything, but that held no luck and he gave up with that indeaver and returned to randomly picking directions at random and hoping for the best.

“Irene?” He tried calling out, hoping that she’d respond, instead, he heard a laugh that he recognised and nearly tripped over. “Lord Li Ming! I have misplaced Irene, you haven't seen her, have you?”

“I was about to ask you the same about your uncle, he insisted that this was… fun.” He put the last word in inverted commas. “Then again, I was stupid enough to be talked into attending this party in the first place, this part only makes sense as well.” Kai laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I assume that miss Winters went running off as usual?”

“No, we are competing to get to the centre.” Kai said. “I think that she is going to win. Or already has got there. It’s been a good ten minutes.” He checked his watch. “Fifteen minutes.”

“What will you lose?”

“I have to pay for dinner.” He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Just a matter of pride then.”

“Exactly.” Kai nodded and smiled. “We did lose Vale, but he’ll turn up. He usually does. How did you misplace my honoured uncle?”

“I believe the exact wording was ‘do you know what would be fun?’ and then he took off.” Li Ming sighed. “I suppose that his idea of fun is very different to mine. Do shout if you find him, and I will let miss Winters know that you are lost if I find her.” Kai nodded and clapped Li Ming on the shoulder, before taking off down the right hand turn in the next junction.

Li Ming tutted, and then took the other turn, much more carefully than Kai, looking for the tracks of those who had attempted to maze before him. In October, the ground was soft and damp and the occasional footprint had pressed down hard enough for him to pick out the tread of a shoe. None of them matched Ao Shun’s shoes though. He was sure that he would have recognised it from unpacking the suitcase that morning.

#

Irene tucked her feet up underneath her dress as she crossed her legs and watched the small candle flames dance and flicker on the breeze, she could hear the sounds of the party, music spilling out into the air and floating through the garden. She softly smiled. She may not be one for dancing when surrounded by others, but her and Kai alone with just the music would be nice.

If he ever found the centre.

She was drawn from her thoughts when a couple far more interesting in kisses than where they were going stumbled into the opening at the centre and her head jerked up. She was about to ask them to kindly stop that when she recognised them.

“Silver.” She said firmly. “You have a bedroom, surely that would be a better place for this.” Silver pulled away from his partner with quite some reluctance, leaving Vale to look incredibly flustered, flushing scarlet and looking like he would very much like to run away. “And Vale… some taste, for the love of god, I thought that you had some better taste that Silver.”

Silver laughed. “Little mouse. I take it that the offer to join us will be rejected?”

“Very much so.” Irene replied. “I don’t think I’d enjoy it very much.” Vale made a snorting noise at Silver’s suggestion and stormed off. She arched a brow.

Silver looked between her, and Vale’s retreating form, and then decided to follow Vale. Irene had no idea where that had come from. It certainly wasn't hard to pick up on the way that Vale reacted to Silver flirting with other people, a little too viscerally for it to be anything less than personal. Silver flirted with almost everyone, so it was hard to tell when it was genuine for him, but he did seem to have a vested interest in Vale that couldn’t be missed.

She just wondered when Vale decided to let go of his dislike for the Fae, or when Silver had a long enough concentration span to focus on Vale for that long.

She sunk down to watch the candles and listen to the music again, eyes half shut, lost in the world that Silver had created for the party, it could be pulled directly from several romance novels that couples were playing out, each in their own little bubble. Silver and Vale stuck in miscommunications and Kai… well, she didn't know what there story was when he was clearly very lost. She’d passed by enough couples to know what kinds of books that they were living out.

“Miss Winters.” Irene jumped to her feet and sunk into a low curtsey. “Are you lost as well?” She rose.

“No, your majesty. I made a bet with your nephew. Sadly, he is lost and now I have to wait for him.” Ao Shun laughed. “This is the centre, by being here, I do not think that you are lost, but you have won.”

“Ah, I wish that were the case. I have misplaced Lord Li Ming somewhere within here, that was on purpose, though I did think that he would have found me by now. Our own game. What does prince Kai owe you now?”

“Dinner tomorrow night. I get to chose where and he has to pay for it.” Irene said. Usually they took it in turns to chose or compromised, and they almost always split the bill. Or charged it to the embassy as a business expense if they were ‘technically’ working whilst eating.

“Can you recommend any good restaurants locally?” He asked, he sat on the fountain and indicated for her to sit down too. “I think that I will owe Li Ming after this escapade.”

“There is a restaurant by the royal opera house, it is excellent if you don’t mind it being quite busy, it’s a very popular one, if you can get the table.” Irene said. “You are better off asking your nephew though, I think he likes to read about the reviews and new openings in the papers.”

“And you don’t?”

“I spent far too long reading the gossip, so that I can keep an eye out for anything that could be useful for the Library to know, or any new books on the market.” She shrugged. “Some of it is interesting, most of it is useless and far too sordid for me.” Ao Shun nodded. “Very little of it is use except for kindling.”

Kai could hear low voices and with a sigh, close to giving up and trying to find his way back out again, he followed them. He pulled his mask off and rubbed his temples. Surely it couldn’t be this difficult! Mazes were for children. They were not difficult to find your way through. He was probably just hopelessly turned around because he’d got too excited about the bet.

That was it.

He wasn't being beaten by a maze.

Irene and his uncle were sat in front of him, on the edge of a fountain of candle wax. He very nearly swore at that sudden realisation. “Well, that was ridiculous.” He muttered before going to one knee. “A pleasure as always, uncle.”

“How long have you been waiting here?” Ao Shun asked Irene.

“Oh, I would say that it’s been nearly twenty minutes.” Kai’s muttered curse drew a small laugh from her, but a stricter ‘watch your language’ from Ao Shun, before Kai was finally allowed to stand up again. “I take it that mazes aren't your idea of fun?”

“I swear I walked in circles.” Kai said, shaking his head. He discarded his mask in his pocket and spread his hands. “Alright, how did you do it?”

“There are arrows at the junction.” Irene explained. “You just had to look for them, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't find them to begin with either.” She smiled as Kai looked like he was on the verge of cursing again. “So, dinner tomorrow night. I was thinking Italian if we can find somewhere.”

“Of course.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uncle, Lord Li Ming is looking for you, he did look mildly worried at your disappearance.”

“Yes, I should probably try to find him.” Ao Shun conceded. He and Irene got to their feet. “Miss Winters, it has been a delight as always.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Nephew, maybe start on something easier than a maze.” He clasped Kai’s shoulder for a brief second, and left them alone.

“Any more surprises?” He asked Irene.

“Vale and Silver are possibly fighting somewhere.” Irene shrugged. “That one is a confusing story. Other than that, no, it’s been nice and quiet out here. Alone.” He smiled and cupped her jaw before gently kissing her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said. “But, I am here now. And may I say, you in candlelight? Stunning.” She ducked her head and blushed a little bit. “Dance with me?”

#

“Which one is it Silver?” Vale demanded as soon as they’d found somewhere private for the disagreement. “Do you want me? Or do you want to be with me? Do not dare lead me on any more if this is just physical to you.”

“It isn’t.” Silver insisted. “It… I can’t just switch that part of me off. I thought that you understood!”

“You could try. The fact that you would try to proposition her right in front of me! I do not care if you have other partners, I just don’t want anything to do with that.” Vale grabbed Silver’s hands so tightly that it hurt. “You could have other partners and me, just not in front of me. I can ignore rumours, I can’t ignore what I can see.”

“You shouldn’t have to ask that of your partner.” Silver said. “Maybe… maybe we are too different for it to work between us.” He touched Vale’s cheek. “You shouldn’t have to pretend to be happy and that you don’t see that part of me.”

“What are you saying?”

“That this has been fun, but I will not hurt you.” Silver said. “I couldn’t do that to you, but I cannot just ignore my nature, no matter what I try. And believe me, I try. Maybe trying isn't enough in this case.”

“I don’t want this to be over.” Vale confessed. “But I can’t ask you to change your nature for me.” Silver’s smile was bittersweet.

“I know. And I couldn’t ask you to change for me. We are both far too set in our ways and changing would change who we are as people, and you wouldn't be the man that I fell for, and I doubt I would be who you fell for either.” Vale shook his head. “So I wont ask you to change for me, and I wont change for you. And next time we are at a party together… I will pretend that I don’t care when you tell me to get lost.”

“And I’ll say that I don’t care about your lingering glances.” Vale said, voice low and rough and catching painfully in his throat, the words trying to choke him. “And that’s it. It’s over.”

“One for the road though.” Silver said softly. Vale was about to frown when Silver kissed him.

It was probably the most gentle kiss that he had ever received from Silver. It was slow and languid, it didn't demand anything from him, yet he was so ready to give it all. He almost didn't want it to end, yet when it did, it was like being dashed with icy water and he leant away from it, eyes half shut, breathing deeply.

“Goodbye, I suppose.” He rasped.

“For now, my dear.”

#

“There you are.” Li Ming caught Ao Shun’s elbow. “You shouldn’t just run off like that.”

“You found me anyway.” Ao Shun smiled. Their masks matched, though where his was dark, Li Ming’s was light, and where his was light, Li Ming’s was dark. Not quite a perfect match, but fitting together almost perfectly.

“You haven’t seen miss Winters have you? Apparently, she and Prince Kai had a bet.”

“She won it quite some time ago.” Ao Shun replied. Side by side, they slowly strolled through the maze, choosing turns at random, not looking for anywhere to go, just enjoying each other’s company. “Do those two think that they are subtle?”

“Do we think that we are subtle?”

“Touché.” Ao Shun almost laughed. “We don’t try to be subtle though, we just happen to be. I do not think that Kai would know subtlety if it was right in front of him. It is painfully obvious that he adores her.”

“How obvious is it that I adore you?” Li Ming laced their fingers together. “And that you adore me?”

“To us? Very. Who cares what other people think or see?” Ao Shun replied. “You’d never wear your heart on your sleeve but I see it anyway.” He squeezed Li Ming’s hand and stopped walking, turning to face his partner. “I like that I am the only one allowed to see it. Call me possessive if you must.”

“I simply must then.” Li Ming joked. “I don’t mind it though.” Ao Shun brought their entwined hands up to kiss Li Ming’s knuckles. “You are _my_ king, after all.”

“I think that I am done with the party for tonight, I don’t know about you?”

“Let’s go. This was never my idea of a good time after all.”

#

"You stayed later than I would have thought." Kai remarked upon seeing Vale as they left the embassy, he'd removed his mask and in a manner aquire unlike Vale, had slumped shoulders and hands shoved into his pockets. Irene softly smiled at him, before slipping her free arm in between his body and his elbow.

"Let's get a few drinks before going home." She decided. "The night is young and honestly, a pub has a much better atmosphere." Kai laughed, he'd ended up quite taken by the atmosphere in the end, even if he was tired of people jumping out at them.

"I'm tired." Vale said.

"Just a few drinks and then you can go." Irene told him firmly. "Come on, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

"Strongrock?"

"You heard the lady." Kai shrugged. "It won't hurt." Irene dropped Kai's arm to pull her mask off, she knew that if she released Vale, he'd probably make a run for it.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that you can do better."

"It does not. I don't think that I want better."

"Which is why we are going to go and get a little bit too tipsy, stagger home and sleep off hangovers." Irene said, smiling brightly. Vale had the slight incling that, whilst Irene could really drink, she was halfway there already. "And then meet up for a very unhealthy meal at lunch tomorrow to deal with it."

"You're taking up my day tomorrow as well?" Vale muttered.

"I am. Kai, pick the nearest pub and let's be done with Silver."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: Dreams  
> Tags: Fluff, hurt/comfort, minor angst  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Li Ming x Ao Shun

Dreams could take many forms.  
Good dreams that you woke from and you wished you were back in that fantasy world where everything was good and happy. You were never too hot or too cold, you didn’t want for anything. The person that you wanted was with you. Good dreams are better than the reality that made you ache when they ended.

Bad dreams that had you waking up panting for breath, soaked through with sweat and throat sore from silent screams. Dreams that you never wanted to see ever again, that you could die without reliving. Ones that showed your worst nightmares, loss and pain and the end of everything that you care for.

Dreams were chaotic in nature, more in the literal sense rather than the metaphysical, but they bled from one to the other until you couldn’t de tangle them.

Dreams were suddenly too bright and too good, and then suddenly too dark and too bad and there was no in between. It was like the flick of a switch. Mania to depression with no chance to rest and catch your breath as you plummeted from the height of the stars to the oppressive weight at the bottom of the ocean. Falling and Falling, crashing and drowning.

Dreams where you couldn’t wake yourself and it isn't until someone does it for you that you are freed with a choking gasp for air, hyperventilating as your heart races and someone clings to you, telling you that it will be okay.

It doesn’t feel like it will be okay though.

  
###

  
  


“It’s alright.” Ao Shun said softly, his voice a low rumble of thunder in the storm surrounding them. Lightning crackled across a storm-filled sky. Rain pelted down, trickling over scaled hide and wings in unending rivulets. “You’ll be okay.”

Li Ming’s claws scraped over stone, digging gouges into it as he whimpered and writhed, Chaotic energy burning through him, unable to rouse himself from the nightmares that flickered between closed eyelids.

He was unable to control his form, halfway in-between human and a dragon, horned but still humanoid, scaled hands that stretched out into claws, but no wings yet. The scales flickered and faded like a time-lapse showing glass in winter, frosting over at night and melting away in the sunlight, only for the frost to return.

Ao Shun nudged him until he lay on the back, and he moved away so that the rain could soak through Li Ming’s clothes and bathe him in the storm. The writhing eased up a little, but it was clear that he was still in pain and the simple act of washing him in the rain was not going to be enough for this bout of infection.

He looked to the sky, summoning a bolt of lightning. It fizzled and cracked and exploded in a burst of light and Ordered energy as it struck them. It hissed, snapping and popping as tiny arcs of lightning jumped across scales in miniature fireworks.

Li Ming’s back arched and he gasped, his eyes flickered open for a moment, before shutting again. His breathing had eased somewhat, but he still wasn't conscious.

Ao Shun moved closer again and nudged Li Ming, again, his eyes flickered open for a second but then shut again. “Ming.” He rumbled, nudging him again. He didn’t like having to cleanse Li Ming like this. He knew that it was necessary, but it would put a lot less strain on Li Ming if he did it himself or, at the very least, he was conscious for it.

Ao Shun moved away and stretched as he shifted back to his human form with a flash of light, the storm suddenly seemed much stronger for a few seconds, the thunder louder and the wind stronger, and then he was on his knees, pulling Li Ming to him. He propped Li Ming up and cupped his jaw.

“My star.” He softly said, before kissing him, just as another bolt of lightning cracked overhead and surrounded them.

It felt different in human form, it tingled and tickled much more than it did than when hitting scales. He could feel it crackle over his skin, jumping between him and Li Ming and back again. A spark between their lips as Ao Shun clung to his lover. Then, he felt Li Ming slowly begin to return the tight embrace.

Fingers numb from the cold fumbling on his arm, and then slowly sliding around his back to cling. Shaky legs helping to shift him closer until he was precariously draped across Ao Shun’s legs. His eyes fluttered open, and then shut again as he sunk into the kiss, a soft noise in the back of his throat as Ao Shun tightened his grip.

The storm softened around them, like they were in the own bubble that was keeping them safe, as the kiss eased, and Li Ming tilted his head back, feeling gentle raindrops run down his face as he breathed deep.

“You’re alright.” Ao Shun said quietly, stroking his cheek. “You’re alright.”

“You woke me.” Li Ming said, he smiled as he sat up properly, still on Ao Shun’s legs, still precariously balanced, they’d both fall down if he wasn't careful. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you. It felt like I would never wake from that.”

“I made you a promise.” Ao Shun said. “I said that I would always wake you, save you from the dreams. And I will keep my word.” When Li Ming leant in for another kiss it pitched them off balance and Ao Shun tumbled backwards, bringing Li Ming down with him to be laying on his chest.

“Thank you.” Li Ming said, shifting a little bit to be able to prop himself up. “Do you want to go inside or… watch the storm a little while longer?” Ao Shun looked between Li Ming and the sky as he contemplated the options. Taking Li Ming downstairs to his rooms, pushing him off toward a warm bath and making sure that there are no injuries, maybe getting some dinner too; or staying on the roof, Li Ming laying on his chest, watching the storm in between stolen kisses that left them breathless.

He slowly exhaled. “I can watch the storm from the windows whilst you’re in the bath.” He finally decided. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”   
  



End file.
